


Senku Ishigami - Ace Attorney Case 1: Turnabout Magician

by Ameftowriter



Series: Dr. Stone Ace Attorney AU [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Ace Attorney AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ace Attorney, Co-counsel!Yuzuriha, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Detective!Taiju, Dr. STONE Week, Dr. STONE Week 2020, Dr. Stone Week Day 1 - AU, Gen, Lawyer!Gen, Lawyer!Senku, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overarching plot, Sporadic Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameftowriter/pseuds/Ameftowriter
Summary: Senku Ishigami, the "Scientist Attorney" wants to take on the seemingly impossible case of the "Magical Attorney" Gen Asagiri. The problem is if Gen himself would let him have it.For Dr. Stone Week 2020 Day 1 - AU (feat. the Ace Attorney AU)
Series: Dr. Stone Ace Attorney AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807078
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Dr. Stone Week 2020





	Senku Ishigami - Ace Attorney Case 1: Turnabout Magician

**Author's Note:**

> Before I die at the hands of my caring friends for staying until 4 am last night finishing this, I would like to say that I have been trying to write this fic for so damn long but I never got the willpower to do so. And now here it is. I did it! Well just chapter 1 of the AU for now. But I wanted to do this to get myself going to writing my two AUs. I really hope I can do this though.
> 
> Please Enjoy! I hope you'll all like it. I'll add on later the Court Record for this case.

“Today the famous “Magical Attorney” Gen Asagiri has been arrested for the of murder of Juan Victor.” The reporter continued, “Mr. Victor was Gen Asagiri’s client and had just been delcared innocent in court the day before his murder. A passerby had witnessed the horrific event and had promptly called the police which resulted in a quick arrest of the aformanted lawyer. A trial will be held the day after tomorrow. Back to you, John...”

“Thank you Jess…” the reporter back at the studio continued, “In other news, today marks the 10th year that all 6 astronauts from the International Space Station had disappeared suddenly from the world. To recap the events of that fateful day, the five astronauts and the international pop diva Lillian Weinberg, had answered a mysterious unknown message which prompted them all to leave the station despite warnings from both NASA and Rocosmos to not leave. And since then, no one has heard or seen from then since. Neither their bodies or the Soyuz capsules were ever found. Space agencies all over the world have worked together to search for the missing astronauts but up to this day there was no avail. One of those astronauts was our very own Byakuya Ishigami who was aged 36 at the time of the incident…. He used to be a university professor and a single father----"

The TV was immediately shut off as the reporter was still midway his story.

"Well that's enough for today…" said the person who had just turned the tv off. "Let's just head to the detention centre and see our client already."

"Of course Senku…."

* * *

  
**Turnabout Magician**

_"W-wait! I… this… this wasn't the deal! Wait! Please! I’ll tell you everything! I promise! No! Please! I have a family!”_

**June 25, 9:30 am**  
**Police Department**  
**Criminal Affairs**

“You do realize he will reject you right?” Yuzuriha sighed for the nth time.

“Yeah, I know.” Senku said nonchalantly as he picked his ear. “There is not a millimeter of doubt for that one.”

The young woman, Yuzuriha Ogawa sported a headphones looking headband on her short auburn coloured hair. She wore a neat and crisp yellow blazer and knee length skirt, along with a long red ribbon tied into a bow on her neck. She carried a brown leather business bag as she walked ahead of her boss and close friend, Senku for a while and stopped in front of the reception desk.

“Then why are we even going to bother to ask him?” Yuzuriha asked confused of her friend's actions

“Because I need him out of those bars for something else.”

“What are you talking about?”

But their conversation was quickly interrupted by the charging hug of the local detective, Taiju Ooki.

“IT’S SO GREAT TO SEE YOU TWO BACK AGAIN!!!” The energetic detective greeted the two by a warm and unfortunately crushing hug for them together. 

The young detective stood just slightly taller than the two and was wider than them as well. His hair was just spiked up but compared to the kind that Senku had. He had a bandage above his left eye and another one below his right eye. He wore a dark brown trench coat along with a cream coloured polo shirt and black pants. By descriptions alone, he looked like a badass detective, if it wasn’t for the fact he is currently giving his two best friends a great big hug.

“Let… go… big… oaf!!” Senku squirmed within the bone crushing hug.

“It’s… nice to see you too, Taiju…” Yuzuriha blushed as he resisted the hug less.

When they were let go, Senku rubbed his sore back and kicked Taiju, “I was here last week! You didn't have to kill me with your idiotic strength every time I come here!”

“And you’re always welcome to visit us at the office Taiju-kun…” Yuzuriha gave him the brightest smile as her cheeks turned pink.

“I-Is.. Is that so…” Taiju quickly averted his gaze at Yuzuriha as he himself turned pink from just looking at her. “Well… I could always try… so I could... see you…”

“Ughh… Get a room you two.” Senku groaned as the two turned an even deeper shade of red.

Senku’s two childhood best friends, Taiju and Yuzuriha had been in love with each other since middle school, and that was at least 15 or so years ago. It has been Senku’s bane of existence since then, that and something else, but that will be a story for another time.

“Taiju, did you get what I asked for?” Senku quickly changing the topic before his friends die of embarrassment, and him with the second hand.

“Oh yes, I do!” Taiju shuffled through his inner coat pockets and brought out a couple of manila envelopes and gave it to Senku. “You wanted the autopsy report of the victim right? I got you a copy and also copies of the pictures of evidence taken at the crime scene.” 

**Autopsy Report added to the Court Record**

**Crime Scene Photos added to the Court Record**

“Ah, you actually did your job right for once, big oaf…” Senku complimented as he opened the envelope to have a look at the documents and photographs.

“I'm glad you think so!” Taiju beamed, “It was hard, it took me a few tries to make sure those get printed properly!”

“You’re getting there!” Yuzuriha cheered for him as she peered over the photos along with Senku, “It’s doing great!”

“Thank you so much!” Taiju gave a hearty laugh.

“So… you do know why we’re here right now, right?” Senku then changed his question, 

“You wanna talk to the defendant.” Taiju said nervously, as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, I don’t think that would be a good idea honestly. Since he insists on defending himself in court tomorrow.”

“See…” Yuzuriha sighed once again, “He’d never agree to let us defend him.”

“Heh…” Senku smirked, “And here I thought you’d finally did your job properly for once. I asked you to bring me the documents related to this case. But you only got me about a quarter of what I asked for.”

“Huh?! I did?!” The detective was confused at what his lawyer friend is saying, “What did I miss?”

“You should have been more specific, Senku-kun…” Yuzuriha sighed, “I'm guessing he wants you to bring him the files for the trial before this. Since the victim was recently found not guilty before his death.”

“It’s not just that.” the lawyer quickly interrupted them before Taiju could run back to the records room.

“It’s not?”

“Taiju… Bring me **those** files too, would you?”

“ **Those??** ” It took a second for it to click to Taiju’s head, “You mean the files for the **HY-98 incident**?”

“That’s right.” Senku nodded.

“Does that mean, this case has something to do with that one ten years ago too?” Taiju concluded as his voice sounded more serious. A rare occurrence as the other officers in the background spoke amongst each other.

“I take it back.” Senku smirked at his friend, “You’re definitely at least doing your job right. Even if you screw it up every time.”

“Don’t worry, you can count on me!” Taiju spoke proudly as he beat his chest with his fist, “Detective Taiju Ooki will get you those files for sure!”

“No need to rush…” Senku continued as he turned to walk to the detention centre, “Yuzuriha and I are gonna talk to the defendant first, okay? You can bring it up there when you find them.” 

“Of course! Leave it to me!! See you two later!” Taiju let out a battle cry as he rushed back into the records room nearly running into everyone in his path.

‘Taiju-kun is always so energetic!” Yuzuriha smiled as she watched the overeager detective nearly bump into the cardboard cutout of the Blue Badger. 

“Yeah, you two can have your fun once this is over…” Senku commented but then began walking off towards the detention centre, “Let’s not waste time already. We need to see the client!”

“Wait! Senku! You can’t just say that and walk away! Senku!”

* * *

**June 25, 9:45 am**  
**Detention Centre**  
**Visitor’s Room**

“Would he even want to see us?” Yuzuriha continued to mention her doubts, “You heard that Taiju-kun said he wants to defend himself in his trial. So I doubt he’ll accept your offer.”

“We’ll convince him.” Senku said with confidence, “I mean these files alone would---”

“Ello-hay!!” A sickeningly sweet voice came in and immediately filled the room as the guard opened the door to the other side of the visitor’s room. “And who may I ask, is the lovely duo who requested the onderful-way presence of the one and only, Magical Attorney, Gen Asagiri!”

The man was simply eccentric as Senku would lightly put it. His hair sported two different colours, one side was colour black and the other was longer and was completely white. the rest of his outfit had a black and white scheme to it as well. A black bowtie with a white shirt and a black obviously tailor made tailcoat. He also wore a purple scarf that flowed like a cape, despite not having any kind of wind in a closed room. 

The two simply stared back at him with more confusion than shock.

“Well?” Gen smiled as he inspected the two who sat from the other side of the glass.

“Yuzuriha…” Senku sighed as he massaged his forehead…

The assistant quickly understood what he meant and began speaking to Gen, “I’m sorry Mr. Asagiri, we were just surprised. But, now let me introduce ourselves.”

“My name is Yuzuriha Ogawa.” She began to introduce herself first, “I’m the secretary for the Ishigami Law Offices. and I’m also his assistant…”

She then pointed at Senku who just started to look at the defendant with an exasperated look, “And this… is Senku Ishigami, the only lawyer in the office.”

“I know!” Gen continued his sweet way of talking as his gaze shifted to the lawyer personally, “I know about the two of you!

“You do?”

“Everyone in the law community knows about the legendary “Scientist Attorney” Senku Ishigami-chan” Gen continued to gaze at the lawyer who began to look more and more unamused, “Pulling off azy-cray science experiments while in the courtroom. Claiming that science will always bring out the truth and justice for all. How exhilarating, as you say, or was it exciting?”

The Scientist Attorney, Senku Ishigami did not respond to his fellow attorney at first, instead he simply looked directly at Gen’s eyes, as he discarded the unamused expression he bore before. As the scientist's name suggested, he wore a long white lab coat with his attorney’s badge attached on its lapel. Underneath he wore a cream coloured shirt and a pine green vest. He also had pants of the same colour along with black loafers, the same as Yuzuriha. But if anything, the most noticeable feature of the scientist attorney was not his clothes, it was his hair. His hair stood upright defying gravity in every corner. It started as white and in the end had green tips and two long bangs had fallen in front of his face. Right now, to Gen, Senku was defying nearly everything he could think of.

“I’m not gonna waste time with the theatrics of the courtroom, or even with you.” Senku began, “Before you interrupted my assistant here, she was going to tell you that we want to defend you in your trial tomorrow.”

“Is that so?!” Gen put out a fake shocked expression complete with his hand over his mouth, “How awfully nice of you! The Scientist Attorney wants to defend the Magical Attorney? How wonderful!”

“But I must decline…”

“Yeah, I figured you'd say that…” Senku picked his ear absentmindedly.

“And why pray tell did you still want to see me when you expected that response?” Gen raised an eyebrow at Senku’s unexpected response to him. He was thinking the scientist was going to slam the glass and get mad, but this was the exact opposite of it.

“Because there is a 10 billion percent chance that you'll flunk that trial and get a guilty verdict on day one.” Senku shrugged his shoulders.

“You don’t know that…” Gen was slowly losing his patience but kept up his sweet face to him.

“Don't I?” Senku stifled a laugh as he pulled out the autopsy report and the various pictures of the crime scene, “There's a mountain of evidence against you, you dumbass. Your fingerprints are even on the murder weapon too.”

“I am the Magical Attorney!” Gen nearly jumped up from his seat as his anger reached a peak, “I am very well known for magically procuring the Not Guilty verdict to almost all of my clients! This trial will be child’s play to me!”

“And did you know?” Senku looked at the obviously flustered attorney and said, “they say a man who defends himself in court has a fool for a lawyer.”

“And unfortunately for you Senku-chan, I am no fool.”

“Then you should realize that you’ll definitely need the help, otherwise you'd rot in jail for a crime you didn't commit.”

Gen’s facade broke that moment. He didn’t care if he was being recorded or if the guard next to him would spread this information to the world. Heck, even Senku and his assistant who only sat next to him with a calm and neutral look on her face, would do the same. What the scientist said to him just did not click.

“Why do you care so much?” Gen did not understand Senku’s motives, despite his clear knowledge of the human psyche, for once in his life, Senku became an enigma, “All I've heard of you is that you're a cold hearted, mad scientist who only wants results.”

“I’m still a defense attorney.” Senku replied as if he was stating the obvious, “I'd be terrible at my job if I didn't give a shit about my clients.”

“And I will never let you or anyone else defend me!”Gen near growled as he said those words. “I can defend myself, thank you very much!”

“Look Gen…” Senku sighed as he placed down the files on the table, “I've heard of you too. You have a near perfect record. There’s rumours about you pulling near illegal acts just to get your not guilty verdict.”

“You have no proof of that.” Gen didn't understand what this man was leading to.

“I don’t, because that's not relevant to the case.” Senku’s overly smug look changed to a more serious and determined one. “Gen, you are guilty of a lot of things, but murder isnt one. That's a 10 billion percent certain.”

“And I don't believe you,” Gen concluded.

“and I don't blame you.” Senku then shook the seriousness off and relaxed back on his chair.

“You're just gonna be a persistent asshole aren't you?” Gen began stating the obvious, “You’re not gonna leave unless I agree for you to defend me right?”

“Yup” Senku said with a pop on the ‘p’

“Then show it to me.” Gen then sat back down on his chair as he brought his challenge.

“Huh?”

“The evidence.” Gen said dryly, “As a scientist you should know that evidence is everything, in experiments and especially at courts. You are “10 billion percent” sure I'm not guilty right? Then you must have some evidence to back up that claim. Show me any kind of evidence that will prove that I’m not guilty.”

“Oh that…” Senku chuckled slightly, “He should be coming right now…”

As if right on cue, the thundering footsteps came rushing into the visitor’s room and the doors from Senku’s side burst right open to reveal the familiar face of the local detective of the district.

“I’m here!” Taiju said in a booming voice.

“Detective Ooki?!” Gen was honestly surprised to see the detective arrive for no apparent reason. Unless...

“At your service!” He saluted happily to everyone in the room and then approached Senku and Yuzuriha as he brought out more manila envelopes to give to him. “Here’s the files you wanted Senku. Took me a while since I had to dig out 10 years worth of files for one of them.

“Thanks big oaf” Senku gave him a smug smile but was honest about his gratefulness of his friend’s timing.

“No problem!” Taiju saluted again, “Well, see you both at the court tomorrow!”

And with that, the energetic detective took off and back to his post.

“See?” Senku laughed along with Yuzuriha at their friend’s antics as he proceeded to open the envelopes, “Even the big oafish of a detective here knows it.”

Gen was taken aback for a good while but when the two people in from the other side of the glass began laughing, he gave out a loud groan and not began massaging his forehead, “Just show it to me already.”

“Here…” Senku brought out the files and revealed its contents to the man behind the glass.

Gen couldn’t believe it. Everything that Senku and Yuzuriha had brought out one by one and even explained to him what they had brought out to him was truly blowing his mind. Then when Senku pointed out something in his previous case, the last one he had before he got arrested, something that none of them had even thought of, Gen nearly smashed his face against the glass.

“How… how did you…” Gen stuttered for the first time in his collective memory….

“Now, are you really sure you knew everything about me? Huh, Asagiri?” Senku asked him this as he returned the files back to the envelope.

There was a pause. Gen leaned back on his chair and covered his eyes with his hands. He couldn’t believe it at first. But it was there. It was clearly there in black and white. He couldn’t hide his real expressions anymore.

And so he sighed, “All right… as much as I hate to admit it. You win. you've convinced me… I’ll go and begin requesting you as my attorney for the trial tomorrow. Sounds good?”

“Now was that so hard?”

Gen now had the urge to strangle Senku right then and now, but he didn’t want to add any more charges against his name, so he let out a sigh… and stood up and let the guard lead him out of the room. 

After the paperwork was done and now Senku Ishigami was fully assigned as the defense attorney for Gen Asagiri, the two then made their way out of the police station and into their car. 

“That was a close one…” Yuzuriha sighed in relief as she buckled up and started the car. “I really thought Mr. Asagiri was going to decline us for good. But that would mean he and the victim were….”

“Yeah…” Senku buckled up as well as he pulled out the files that Taiju handed to them “at least, they knew about this case.”

“ **The HY-98 incident…** ” Yuzuriha let the car idle for a moment as she remembered the incident clearly, “Your dad… and those astronauts…”

“After 10 years…. I’m finally one step closer to solving this damned case…”

* * *

Meanwhile at Gen’s cell, the accused sat with his back flat on the wall and once again covered his eyes with his hands. He couldn’t believe what had transpired with him...

“Oh why…. why did I agree to let him defend me…” Gen groaned to himself as he played back the whole thing at the visitor’s room, “And yet… its been a long time… since i felt… safe…”

“I really hope you know what you’re doing… Senku-chan. I onder-way if you only wanted to defend me… because of that incident…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for Bluephoenixprincess from the Stone World Discord server for your ideas too on this AU.


End file.
